


It's a small world

by Peales



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peales/pseuds/Peales
Summary: Leaving his previous job after the incident, Merlin takes a new job as a personal assistant, recommend by his house mate Gwen. His new boss is an absolute cock. But is that all he is?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, so please feel free to give me some feedback or constructive criticism. There will be magic, lust, angst and fantasy as it progresses. plan to update as regularly as I can.

“What an absolute cock” Merlin fumed, bursting through the door into the narrow hallway, throwing the door behind him with such disregard it would have been sure to wipe out several unsuspecting passers-by in the street like a projected missile, fortunately the hinges held out, even if they did let out a screech that would rival the scream from a lady of religion being flashed by a man in an anorak, as it slammed into its rightful place. Not bothering to undo the laces of his shoes, he opted to use one foot to rip a shoe over the heel holding in place and kick it towards the skirting board running along the wall. “Good first the day then” came a familiar sweet voice, with a clear intent of sincerity but dripping in sarcasm. Merlin proceed to remove his other shoe using the same technique that worked for the first, more calmly placing it next to where the other landed. “better than good, it was amazing! Couldn’t have dreamed it would go so well” Retorted Merlin, using the same sarcastic tone he was greeted with.  
He walked down the short corridor, with much more grace than he had been using moments earlier as he’d stomped along the street with such velocity he overtook an unsuspectingly lycra clad power walker at one point, entering an open planned kitchen dining area, disregarding the figure perched upon the sofa and heading straight for the fridge. Without a second thought removing a bottle of beer, twisting the cap off as he leaned against the kitchen worktop taking several mouthfuls, finishing half the bottle. He looked over to see Gwen, sat wide eyed on the sofa looking straight at him, eyes narrowed and face pressed to the inside of a mug, the corners of her apparent grin slightly escaping the edge of the mug as her eyebrows raised. “that good, was it” Gwen let out sarcastically before breaking into an infectious laugh, her laughter intensified as she stared at Merlin, stood at the kitchen top with a face so sour it was about to crack.

  
“it’s not funny” shrieked merlin, sharply.  
“it is” Gwen sniggered.  
“it’s fucking not” Merlin spluttered out almost choking on the last dregs left in his bottle.

  
Gwen placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her, abandoning using it as a mask to hide her amusement. Her mouth all but a thin line with the corners reaching up as she tries to stifle a bubbling giggle lurching moments from erupting her lips. Fondly looking over at the man leaning against the kitchen top, cheeks flushed from agitation, given his naturally high cheekbones the put his face wore, made him look like a toddler in a mood because they’ve been refused a pet unicorn. black hair wildly perched upon his head, single strands curling down his forehead. Crisp white shirt, showing creases from the day its endured, thin black tie covering each button. Black trousers still holding out on the ironing performed the previous night. Then the socks, one was black with a hole exposing his big toe, the other pink with a daisy on the foot.  
“Merlin!” scolded Gwen. Merlin looks at her, head cocked to the side like a dog trying to understand its human wearing his best what the fuck face. “your socks! All the effort I went to recommending you personally for the job and you wear odd socks for your first day. Not just odd socks…” she points firmly towards the pink sock, “I’ve been looking for that sock for days”. “well..” he paused cheeks flushing with mild embarrassment, reaching into the fridge retrieving another bottle. He headed over towards Gwen and collapsed onto the adjacent sofa. “it was the first one I picked up this morning, I slept in and was rushing”. Gwen eyed him suspiciously, making a mental note to get to the bottom of how her lost sock came to be in his possession, although she grew up with a brother and part of her really doesn’t want to know how merlin came to have her sock, she considered setting fire to the remaining one and the mental image of what may have happened to its lost twin.

  
A moment of comfortable silence fell between them as merlin settled into the sofa, relaxing at the familiarity of being at home. The comfort of the tatty brown sofa, the warmth of the magnolia walls abundant of annoyance. Lifting his feet to place them on the coffee table in front, further antagonising Gwen’s thoughts as she glanced at his socks and visible shuddered. “what” he eye browed Gwen. “keep the sock, I’m sure you’ve claimed it as your own already” she deadpanned. Not quite sure what Gwen meant he was too tired to consider it, he certainly didn’t consider than Gwen thought he had defiled her sock. It had been his first day in his new job as a personal assistant, or as he more thought of it, a servant. He barely met his co-workers and spent most his day making coffee and retrieving files his boss could haven’t easily retrieved if he would just get off his arse. But why would he do that when he could boss Merlin around, he was an absolute prat. He was an arsehole, Merlin had already decided he disliked the arrogant tosspot. But he needed this job, due to the circumstances around leaving his previous job he had no references he could rely on when Gwen had informed him of the position going where she worked and offered to put a good word in for him.  
“it’s all your fault you know” he said seemingly to no one. “sod of” she responded, then her eyes narrowed, she studied his face before her lips parted again “I did you a favour, it would have taken months for you to get another job as quick if I didn’t put a word in for you”. She was right of course, and Merlin knew it. He was grateful even if he had taken an instant dislike to his boss. “Yeah I know, thanks. But he is an absolute fucking clot pole” he said quite warmly. Gwen smiled to herself, she had almost not offered to refer Merlin for the position as she knew he would hate him, she knew they wouldn’t get on and part of her was worried he wouldn’t keep his mouth shut, get himself fired on his first day, and make her look bad in the process. Part of her found her friend’s frustration amusing, she smiled to herself as she teased “who’s a clot pole”? Merlin’s jaw dropped in absolute disbelief as if she didn’t know who he was talking about.

“Fucking Arthur” he snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a disastrous human being. Who could the stranger in the coffee shop possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the humour included may not be to everyone's taste, hope you like it. feel free to leave some constructive criticism, if it helps my improve my writing ill gladly take it.

“No will” Yelled the young boy in sheer desperation. A dense fog looms in the air, almost suffocating him. The street lights barely penetrating against the black of night, completely out in the open in the middle of the road, terraced houses running the entire length of either side disappearing into the fog within a hundred feet. They’re all alone with only cars parked either side daring to intrude the space. His short dark hair soaked through so much it’s plastered to his skull, tears streaking down his face, features soft, the pale skin almost illuminated by a fraction of light that’s penetrated through, cheekbones still high. Sheer terror evident in his eyes as he stares ahead towards the small dark silhouette in the distance submerged in the fog. A larger silhouette so distorted it almost appears to have wings rising what appears to be a claw, he opens his mouth to call out but not in time, it strikes.

Merlin jolts as he suddenly sits upright with all the decorum of a cat experiencing an unsuspected encounter with a cucumber, some sort of siren drilling through his skull. He rubs one eye whilst trying to come to terms with his surroundings in a docile daze. He turns to the side searching out the source of the noise piercing him to his core. He squints his eyes at the red numbers, seven twenty-eight. “Shit” he groans in a panic, suddenly regaining all his senses scrambling to smash the alarm clock to silence it. Whilst normally being a great morning person, several bottles of beer the night before have somewhat left him feeling like he has been hit with a train. He stumbles around the room making a point of not opening the curtains. One last corner of the bed to walk past to make it out into the hallway when he hears that nauseating crunch, his little toe kicked the corner of the bed. “Ah fuck” he shrieks, suddenly hobbling with the foot in hand, he trips and head-butts the door making his head throb. He lies in a heap on the bedroom floor for a moment with an epic pout contemplating if he really needs this job, or if it’s acceptable to call in sick on his second day. Finally breaking free of his moment of self-pity, he drags his body out of its heap and breaks free into the hallway, heading straight for the bathroom. Merlin wastes no time once inside, turning the shower on immediately whilst grabbing his toothbrush. A quick glance at the bathroom mirrors reveals the horror of his reflection, he looks like death. Steam is beginning to fill the bathroom as the shower has finally starting excreting appropriate temperature water, merlin shakes off the mental image of his reflection already clouding in the mirror with condensation and steps inside. The water almost stings as the heat hits his skin, normally opting to take his time in the shower and procrastinate; time is not in Merlins favour. Rubbing shampoo through his hair single handed whilst brushing his teeth with the other to save precious minutes, merlin squints and squirms as it runs into his eye. This really isn’t his morning.

Barging back into his bedroom, a towel tied tightly round his waste whilst furiously scrubbing his hair dry with another. He glances towards the alarm clock sitting next to his bed, seven forty-four. Mild panic setting in as he hasn’t even begun to decide what he’s wearing today, he throws the curtains open breathing some light into his private cess pit, opening a window to try and let the smell of sweat, alcohol and fart out the room he was hit with as he re-entered, nostrils no longer accustomed to his own stench. He throws both wet towels onto the unmade bed, ain’t nobody got time for that right now. He rummages in the draw inside the wardrobe pulling out a pair of boxers without even looking and immediately pulls them up, he realises he’s not properly dry at this point and mentally curses at himself as he performs a gentlemens adjustment to peel the side of his scrotum that has stuck to his thigh, like a harlot to a well-dressed lone businessman in a seedy bar, to feel more comfortable. Reaching into the next draw down, out comes two socks not a single attempt is being made to make sure they match, he rolls them carefully to put his toes right to the end so he can get them on properly without his feet sticking and having to force them past the heel, with more resistance than a virgin’s hymen. Staring back into the wardrobe eyes narrow on a pair of navy trousers, merlin almost has an epiphany as he also eyes the grey shirt hanging next to them, ripping both out. He throws the shirt over his head before thumbing with the top two buttons and quickly pulling on the trousers. He looks in the mirror with utmost pride that hes somehow looking presentable in record breaking time. Something is missing, a tie, but he can only see his black tie hanging up. The previous proud moment now gone and full panic setting in, he rips out a draw completely and tips it upside down in a melodramatic meltdown. Fortunately the desired navy tie is interwoven between all his underwear, unfortunately he has just scatter three bottles of lube, a prostate massager and two sets of anal beads everywhere. Another glance at the alarm clock as he’s finalising the knot on his tie. seven fifty-six. Scanning the room looking for his phone, cringing at the state of the room, bed unmade, wet towels all over it, underwear, a draw and half of Ann Summers scattered across the floor, if only he had house insurance he could get a claim put in due to the burglary that had evidently taken place to leave his bedroom in such a state. Then he sees it, phone poking out from under the pillow, he snatches it up without even looking at the unread message on the screen and stuffs it into his pocket before ironically sliding on a tube of durex whilst running out the room.

“Morning” Gwen greets him sounding far too chipper for Merlins liking as he enters the kitchen, clearly Gwen heard the entire performance of merlin gain consciousness and get ready for the day. Merlin swipes his wallet off the kitchen side and heads for the doorway where his shoes reside still in the same spot he kicked one off yesterday, Gwen rummaging in her handbag as she falls in line behind him. Merlin steps out into the fresh air taking a breath as he leaves Gwen to close the door behind them. He pulls his phone out and sees a text from a number he doesn’t recognise, ‘grab me a double shot mocha on your way in’. “Fuck off, cheeky bastard” merlin seemingly shouts to no one. Gwen turns to merlin alarmed to see what all the fuss is about seeing him staring at his phone screen with a look of pure annoyance sat upon his face. “He’s quite pleasant when you get to know him better” she smiles at Merlin, knowing exactly who merlin must be fuming at. They set off side by side down the street heading to walk through the park at the end of the road, it doesn’t really cut the walk to work down much but it’s much better scenery than the nappies and piles of dog shit littering the streets. They walk in silence for a while enjoying the tranquillity of the surroundings, the lake in the park with geese and ducks being fed bread by young families on the school run. People chatting away on seats lining the pavements. The trees rustling in the gently breeze, it’s not hot but it’s not cold, a comfortable medium. Gwen notices the lingering look of annoyance still shadowing Merlin’s face.

“It’s only coffee, you practically pass Starbucks on the way in”

“Why can’t he get his own, technically I don’t even start until quarter to nine”

“You are his pa, it’s your job. Besides as you got up late this morning you would have went anyway, you’re always stroppy without a morning coffee”

“I am most certainly not stroppy”

“You’re being stroppy now Merlin” this time more sternly. A few seconds passed, with a smirk “if I didn’t know better I’d say you fancied him” she teased with a shy grin. Merlin’s jaw dropped for a moment before he went red in the face “you’ve got to be shitting me” he spits back. “Makes sense, he really gets you all riled up, you’ve only met him once” an even bigger grin on her face, she’s really enjoying winding merlin up. “Fuck you” he snaps without ill intent. As they approach the end of the park, “I’m heading straight in, lots of admin to do while my boss is away” claims Gwen as she kisses merlin on the cheek before heading up the street, he starts in the opposite direction, Starbucks is just a couple minutes down the road. As he walking, he has Gwen’s words running through his mind, he knows she was only teasing him but he couldn’t help wonder did he fancy Arthur. Thinking about how he looked when he met him, broad shoulders, looks like he works out, strong jawline, blonde hair, full lips that looked like what every person who has fillers is hoping to achieve when they begin their journey to looking like a blow up doll and then those eyes, piercing cerulean blue eyes that you could get lost in, suddenly merlin comes back to reality, he’s outside Starbucks with no recollection of the previous two minutes apparently walking on autopilot thinking about Arthur like some love struck teenage girl creaming herself over the latest boy band craze.

Merlin enters Starbucks and to his surprise there is only one guy in queue, by time merlin positions himself behind him he’s already taking his place at the counter to be served. The man is a shameless flirt, calling the young blonde barista beautiful and asking for his usual. Hardly surprising as merlin has casually observed she is impressively endowed to the point even he wants to bury his face in them and he has never even kissed a girl in his life. The guy is clearly hot, from the back at least. Tight crisp white shirt, he’s evidently lean with muscle underneath, arse like a pair of footballs squashed together and an impressive head of mid length brown curls. Merlin barely notices the blushing barista handing him the cup when the apparent adonis turns around as merlin is subtly checking him out, he looks merlin in the eye, raises his cup and gives a wink before heading out the door. Merlin wants the ground to open up and swallow him where he stands, he’s mortified, maybe the guy was being friendly and hadn’t caught him, fat chance, merlin is as discreet as a fat bastard at an all you can eat buffet. Merlin blushes where he stands a bit flustered still thinking about the amazing stubble, big brown eyes that winked at him and what was his name, Merlins convinced he seen the letter G on the cup when the blonde barista interrupts his little wet daydream asking if she can help, rude bitch merlin thinks to himself. He orders, scowling at the poor girl who just stopped his secret orgasm in public.

Merlin finds himself in front of the office building to Pendragon ltd, contemplating whether it’s too late to call in sick, or just not turn up and live his best life on benefits. The morning has already been exhausting not even nine am and he has already had a mental wank over a stranger in a coffee shop. He thinks better of it and finds the courage to start up the stone steps; the building is quite inviting, long stone steps, high arched entrance, weathered stone walls. It really wouldn’t look out of place in the grounds of a medieval castle. He smiles at the receptionist as it crosses to the staircase and ascends to the fourth floor. There is six rooms up here, two offices either end of the corridor, four spaced out across the corridor, toilet, tea room, photo copying room and what Merlin thinks is a board room. He glances down the hallway at an open door and gives a quick wave to Gwen who smiles back at him as he turns towards the office at the opposite end. He struts into the room giving the most enthusiastic “Morning” he can muster as he places the double shot mocha on the desk. The perfectly sculpted blonde hair rises revealing the blue eyes previously hidden; Arthur looks straight at merlin and frowns.


End file.
